The Timekeeper's Dream
by Tenshi D. Alicia
Summary: RANDOM STORY: Kyla is a Timekeeper, a being of wanderlust and detachment. So why does she seek the company of the only Timekeeper who actually has a tie, to her?


The Timekeeper's Dream

She saw them, standing there, crying, smiling, laughing, no care in the world. She smiled a bit, her dark eyes glittering sadly. Her long, dark brown duster coat flapped in the wind, her long dark hair streaming out behind her. They looked so happy.

The music burned into her brain started playing, it's soft but firm beat gradually telling her to move, lest she be discovered. She quickly jotted down her notes in the leather-bound notebook she always carried.

_Another happy ending. _She wrote. _They have survived. He will grow to love her. They will live together. She will make him happy. His brother will grow to love another girl. They will grow up too. He will become an uncle, she an aunt. They will have a beautiful ending to a tragic story. The military will be reformed, the corruption removed. Wrongs will be undone, and this country will heal. _

She smiled sadly again. She would never know such peace. She was a drifting soul, wandering from life to life, universe to universe, to record the happenings of people. She was currently following Edward Elric. He had found his happiness. He would grow to love Winry Rockbell; his brother Alphonse would come love Mei Chang. Edward would have two healthy children and would never practice alchemy again, for the remainder of his life.

A beautiful ending fitting for one who has lived with so much sorrow from such a young age.

_I can't keep focused; my body's still wavering, _

_Trembling like I am, my control is still shaky, _

_Both the sun and my luck have turned the other way, _

_But I whispered "I gotta do it" to convince myself…_

The lyrics to the music resounded in her head. She had done all she needed to here. She turned away, and walked up the dusty road.

_The situation's bad, but I got no guts if I run away,_

_Nothing to look forward to, but I gotta get past this…_

_Gotta control my impulses and judge the distance to the target, _

_What I need now, is the pride to win…_

She felt tendrils of her power come out, materializing like little thunderbolts around her, crackling with energy. Her powers took on the form of the powers of those around her; so now her powers seemed to be alchemy.

_Will I taste sweet victory?_

_Or bitter defeat?_

_Yeah, it's all, one or the other, _

_Wish I could control the threads of fate…!_

Her powers were now surrounding her, reaching out and caressing her skin. They were probing her, seeing if she had completed her mission. She did not flinch away from the hand-like dispositions. They weren't important. They were a means to an end.

_Take this perfect golden time, tightly in hand, _

_I'll go at it with the best, poker face,_

_I can muster, dragged into a world, _

_Of illusions…_

Finally, the hands receded, deciding she had done her job and should now take her leave. Good thing too: her time was almost up.

_Slipping out, of a, boundless pressure game, _

_What does it, take, to leap across the_

_Glorious, borderline?_

_How much will it cost me?_

Her powers wrapped around her and she relaxed, completely at ease in her hissing, sputtering cocoon of power. Her eyes closed, and she vanished, bound for Headquarters to make a report on the Fullmetal Alchemist's ending.

_What is it I don't want to let go of…?_

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the plaza of the Timekeeper Headquarters. She looked up with a sadistic little grin. "I'm home." She said sarcastically.

She shed her long brown duster. Underneath, she wore black jeans and a plain black tank top. She had on heeled brown leather boots that clacked across the plaza walkways. She went straight to her quarters on one of the higher levels. Assassins watched her from the shadows, trying to come up with an opening to attack. She gave them none. She didn't blame them for trying to kill her- she just thought that for assassins, they really needed a refresher course on how to be stealthy.

When she got to her room, she peeled off her tank and jeans and switched into a high cut white halter top that hugged her throat. She threw on a pair of pale wash blue jeans and black velvet flats. She stalked to her closet, and begrudgingly grabbed her long gold trimmed coat.

It was more for decoration then for wearing. It was the Timekeeper's mark. As one of the few female Timekeepers, hers was a dark, dark blue. It had gold trim and gold buttons. A silver moon with a small sun set in it was set on the lapel and on the back. She frowned. It was too conspicuous for where she was going.

She snapped her fingers, and it transformed into a short fit and flared black coat that was belted around her waist. It had a fur collar with six gold buttons, double-breasted, with a skirt that swirled around her thighs whenever she twirled.

_Much better._ She thought, slipping it on. She left her room for her office. Of course, HE was already there, not only sitting in the extra seat in front of her desk, but he had a pot of tea and was currently enjoying a cup of jasmine.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Kyla," She yelped and whirled around glaring at the chuckling man behind her. "Back so soon?"

"Lay off Law!" Kyla squealed. She stalked to her desk and sat down in her huge comfy chair. Great, so not only was HE here, but so was Law? She _hated _Law. He was always making fun of her!

"Enough you two. Settle down." The other man boomed in a deep voice. He was the big boss around here, the oldest Timekeeper. Raphael Maximillian was an important man, and one not to be trifled with. Or so said those unacquainted with the man. For those who knew him, Raphael (or Ralph) was a big teddy; especially so with Kyla.

"Okay Old man: What do you want?" Kyla asked, growing impatient with the men in her office.

"Easy Ky. I brought the crackers, break out the tea-leaves and we'll have a snack!" The old man broke out an idiotic grin.

"NO WAY OLD MAN!" Both Kyla and Law shouted. Of course, before they could even finish, he fell asleep. "Wake UP old geezer!" Law pulled his cheek back and forth.

"Oh! I fell asleep again!" The old man said in an outcry of disbelief.

"NO SHIT!"

**END~! I'm evil :D Review!**


End file.
